Devices may conventionally wirelessly communicate using a number of wireless protocols. Some protocols require that only one of the two communicating devices source energy for the transmission. Such is the basis of near field communication in which one device is passed into close proximity with another device. The device that sources its own power creates an electromagnetic field that, through inductive coupling, provides power to the device that does not source its own power. Such temporarily transferred power is enough to transfer small amounts of data temporarily, but is not suitable for complex interactions between the two devices.
On the other hand, devices that are individually powered might communicate using protocols that require that both devices be powered. Such protocols may be referred to herein as “powered wireless protocols”. This allows for much more complex interactions between the devices. Some powered wireless protocols allow pairing between the two devices, such that each device obtains security information that allows the two devices to communicate with each other. For instance, BLUETOOTH® and WI-FI DIRECT™ are powered wireless protocols that enable device pairing.
Pairing of two devices can involve some user interaction. Sometimes, such user interaction requires knowledge that many users do not have. For instance, some device pairing protocols require the user to get each of the two devices to take on complementary pairing roles. For instance, one device is to be set to become discoverable, and the other device is to be set to perform discovery. For a typical user, it can be difficult to navigate the user interface offered by the devices to set the devices in their proper complementary roles. Other user interaction is also required such as, for example, entering of a code in one device, and then reentering the same code on the second device, in order to allow the pairing to be secure.